Moon's Favorite
"Moon's Favorite" is the 3rd episode of Battle for the Silver, and the 29th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on July 30, 2018. Coverage Cold Open Scary Death Box is sad. Rainbow Cube asks him what's wrong and he says he is going to get votes and that makes him sad. Rainbow Cube goes up extremely close to him and tells him he won't be eliminated. The intro plays. Cake at Stake Marker welcomes The Cool Alliance and Three Other People and then says that there are 106 votes. He says the cake is a doll of themselves, to which Saturn is confused. He moves to the board and reveals Saturn is safe with 3 votes. He changed the crayons to markers. Saturn gets a doll. Marker reveals Earthy is safe at 4 votes and draws a line above him with a blue marker. Earthy asks how he got so little votes when there's over 100, then he gets a doll. Marker just tells him that he'll see. He reveals that Moon also got 4 votes, and draws a line over his head. Moon explains that if the next challenge is a haunted house challenge and his team loses, he would be upset. Marker says Stoney is safe with 5 votes. Stoney is happy and gets a doll. Marker says the last 3 aren't in the alliance, before revealing Scary Death Box got 6 votes and is safe. That left Core Icon and Evil Needle. Core Icon asks what he did. The votes are then revealed. Core Icon is safe with 11 and Evil Needle lost with 73. She got so many that they went off screen. Core Icon gets a doll. Marker says Evil Needle got eliminated because she is unoriginal and told her teleporting out won't work. She gets sucked into the vacuum. After Cake at Stake Marker explains that Evil Needle is out and the next challenge is starting. Trombone says he's glad because she was kind of creepy. Marker says the challenge will take place in a haunted house. Moon gets upset. He says they will be teleported by team. The Exotic Plants go first, then The Cool Alliance and Three Other People, and finally Team Cool Good. The background changes. Marker explains that there are 2 killers, and every few minutes they kill someone. You have to guess who the killers are and live longer than another team. If one of the murderers is guessed, the team that found them out is free and the other kills 2 instead of 1. Marker then disappears when the light flickers. Challenge Evil Eye points out how he disappeared. Chess Piece says she is staying with Checker Piece because she doesn't want her to get murdered. Evil Eye floats away. Earthy tells his alliance to stick together so they don't die. Saturn says he doesn't know if it will work. The lights then go out after thunder strikes. One of them points out how they went out. Moon says he refuses to die and leaves. Saturn screams and gets stabbed. The lights come back on, and Earthy realizes that Moon is gone, and Stoney says that Saturn got murdered. Earthy gets upset. Cake Slice is with Bally and Roundy, and she says that Ringy is dead. Bally says that he thinks one of the murderers is trying to kill off everyone on his team so they lose and then says he isn't the murderer because he'd kill Roundy first. Cake Slice interrogates him and says he probably kept her alive to put suspicion off himself, which he denies. Cake Slice says she doesn't know who to trust. Bally says it's probably someone on his team and someone else. Cake Slice asks why and he says because their team split up. Rose asks Nicey who he thinks the murderers are and he says it might be someone in the planetary alliance. Rose says he has a point and Nicey replies that it could be Moon. Moon sees Rose and Nicey, and then the lights go out again. Nicey gets stabbed and Rose screams. Moon asks what happened but Rose says he's the killer and runs away. Moon is confused. Core Icon sees Zombie Arrow and asks if it's a dead body. Scary Death Box corrects him and says it's not. He then points out that Evil Eye is dead, then says 4 people are dead. Core Icon says that means 16 people are left, and Scary Death Box says he can trust Core Icon. Core Icon says that means he can trust him too. Rainbow Cube is standing by herself and Trombone comes up to her and asks her why she's alone. She pulls out an axe and says she'll kill the murderer. Trombone asks her why she has it and she replies it's for emergencies. The lights go out and Trombone dies before the lights turn on again. Rainbow Cube is sad. Earthy got stabbed and Moon asks what happened. Earthy said someone tried to stab him so he protected him, and then Earthy dies. Moon realizes that Rose is a killer and confronts her. Chess Piece says she is worried that she'd die. Checker Piece replies that she won't because she survived 3 blackouts. Moon then goes up to Rose and says he knows she's a killer. She admits it and Moon asks why. She said Marker forced her to or he would eliminate her. Moon feels sorry. Marker explains that The Cool Alliance and Three Other People and the survivors of that team get teleported out. Cake Slice explains that there are between 12 and 6 people left. Bally asks how she did that math and she says if all of them lived and the ones that died weren't on the winning team, that would leave 6. But if it was the exact opposite, everyone on the winning team died except one, 12 would remain. The lights go out again. Cake Slice asks Bally and Roundy if they're there. Roundy then pops and the lights go back on. Bally says it's not a complete loss and notices there is no knife. Cookie got chopped in half. Chess Piece notices she died and Checker Piece why she got cut in half. Rainbow Cube walks up so they ask if she knows, she says no but points to the recommended characters and says they could have done it. Cake Slice sees Zombie Arrow and tells him to get up because he can help. Bally sees someone behind him, then thunder strikes and the lights go out. The light flickers to reveal Rainbow Cube stabbing Bally. The lights go back on. Rainbow Cube explains that Marker forced her to kill and that she was going to kill Cake Slice. Cake slice braced for it, but Zombie Arrow jumped in front of the axe to save her. Cake Slice is grateful and reveals Rainbow Cube as the murderer. Her team is teleported out. Rose said she is upset they lost because she will be voted for being a killer. Chess Piece points that out and Rose said Marker forced her to. Chess Piece says she shouldn't be voted because she got forced to be the murderer. Stinger Bally asks Roundy why she is obsessed with him and she says she is a ripoff of him so it's expected. Earthy pops out and says his drawing is updated and it in shown. Votes 106 votes were cast. Murders Killed by Rose Killed by Rainbow Cube Deaths *Saturn, Ringy, Nicey, Evil Eye, Trombone, Earthy, Roundy, Cookie, Bally, and Zombie Arrow all get stabbed by a murderer. Trivia *The episode is named after Moon. in reference to Coiny's House of Jumpscares, the episode which caused him to get eliminated. *This is Stoney, Core Icon, Scary Death Box, and Evil Needle's first elimination. Goofs When Chess Piece is talking to Rose, she says "did't". Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Battle for the Silver Category:2018 Episodes